


pureza (argchi)

by DulceDeMiel



Series: evento promptaton [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Argentina, Chiley, Evento Promptatón, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Headcanon, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used, Latin Hetalia, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeMiel/pseuds/DulceDeMiel
Summary: Le había tomado cariño a la rutina de juntarse allí con la representación del pueblo Mapuche para conversar por un rato, siendo acompañados por el suave ruido de las aguas y los arboles mecerse con el viento junto a los animales que siempre se acercaban a ellos y se recostaban a su lado.





	pureza (argchi)

**Author's Note:**

> Los diálogos de los personajes estarán en neutro. En el fanfic, ambos son niños, son la representación de los pueblos originarios de sus respectivos países (antes de la colonización); pero decidí llamarles Martín y Manuel de todas maneras para evitar confusiones, espero no les moleste.
> 
> NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.  
> Hetalia es de Himaruya. Martín Hernández (Argentina) y Manuel González (Chile) son de rowein.

Las copas de los altos árboles de abundantes hojas se mecieron con furia y Manuel cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tomando con una mano su poncho adornado con rectángulos en distintas tonalidades del marrón que yacía sobre sus hombros y le protegía de las bajas temperaturas. Sus largos cabellos chocaron contra su rostro y un mechón se le metió en la boca sin poder evitarlo.

Masculló una pequeña maldición, tosiendo un poco y acomodándose los cabellos nuevamente hacia atrás, pensando que, teniendo en cuenta los fuertes vientos de la zona, debió haberse colocado su vincha en la cabeza. Un suave y corto bramido llegó a sus oídos, seguido de un delicado y dulce roce en su espalda, Manuel se volteó casi al instante.

—Ya sé, ya sé —contestó, alzando su mano libre para acariciar la cabeza del ciervo. Manuel sonrió al sentir el suave pelaje de distintas tonalidades de marrón bajo las yemas de sus dedos, su mano pronto se desvió hacia las grandes orejas blancas del ciervo y éste ladeó la cabeza ante la caricia, inclinando sus cortos cuernos en el proceso—, nos tenemos que apurar.

Manuel se agachó en el suelo, colocando sus rodillas sobre el crecido y abundante césped y lastimándose un poco la piel de las piernas con las rocas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó algunas cuantas hojas y pétalos que habían caído de los árboles entre sus manos, luego colocó estas sobre su regazo. En voz baja, comenzó a contar cada hoja y cada pétalo de flor marchita; lo hizo con calma y tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo para capturar entre sus dedos cada una de ellas, cada pedacito de vegetación que se había desprendido de los árboles. Todo mientras el huemul le esperaba paciente parado a un lado suyo y el dulce cantar de las aves le hacían compañía.

—¿Mhh? ¿Qué tanto más crees que dure el verano? —Manuel escuchó una voz. Juguetona y alegre, algo aguda y chillona, y bastante cerca suyo. Pero no alzó la cabeza para ver al responsable de haber irrumpido con la calma del bosque.

—No mucho, ya casi es otoño —contestó bajito, en un suave murmullo casi pronunciado en la mismo sintonía que el viento. 

—Llegaste tarde.

—Llegaste temprano —contraatacó—, por primera vez llegaste temprano.

Manuel tomó el chamal de lana que llevaba puesto, elevando los bordes para formar una canasta improvisada y así poder cargar con las hojas que había recolectado. Seguidamente se levantó de su lugar con cuidado, el huemul agachó su cabeza para ayudarle y el niño rodeó su cuello con un brazo para ponerse de pie.   
Y, cuando por fin miró al frente, sus ojos miel, calmados y serenos, chocaron con un par de ojos esmeralda profundos y grandes. Parado delante a él, estaba un niño de casi su misma altura (a penas un poco más, quizás por los cabellos despeinados o por las plumas enganchadas a la vincha que éste traía en su cabeza), de largo cabello rubio apagado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y vistiendo un poncho de colores acompañado de un chamal de lana igual al suyo pero un poco más corto y de colores más apagados, contrastando con su poncho. 

En frente, tenía a Martín. A la representación del pueblo Quechua que le sonreía suave, curvando sus cejas rubias hacia arriba y con sus regordetas mejillas adornadas cada una con una franja de pintura roja. Y Manuel entendió que el melodioso ruido de las aves cantando provenía del niño y no de la copa de los árboles o de la bandada que volaba por los cielos. Sobre el hombro derecho del niño reposaba una cotorra, un loro que se aferraba con sus grandes y gruesas patas; de plumas algo esponjadas y cola larga, pico encorvado y pequeños ojos, portando un vivaz y colorido verde en su plumaje acompañado de unas pocas plumas azules en su cola y en la punta de sus alas. En su otro hombro estaba acomodada un cardenal, de menor tamaño pero no por ello pequeño, de colores casi perfectamente divididos (siendo sus alas y cola grises, su pecho blanco y su cabeza, tupé y parte de su pecho color rojo), patas largas y ojos grandes. Escondidos y acurrucados entre los cabellos rubios de Martín, se hallaban dos bellos y algo pequeños horneros de plumas en diferentes tonalidades del marrón aclarándose en la zona del pecho hasta convertirse en blanco, con largas y delgadas patas y un alargado pico, cola corta y ojitos bastante expresivos. Y, por último (y Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas), en las manos de Martín estaban las dos aves más pequeñas de todas. Ambas posadas sobre los dedos pulgares del niño y picoteando con alegría los frutos que Martín sostenía en las palmas de sus manos. Dos gorriones de colas y alas cortas, picos grandes y patas pequeñas, luciendo un bonito color marrón en sus alas y colas mientras que el resto de su plumaje era de un tenue gris exceptuando el negro debajo de sus picos.

—Oh —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Manuel—, trajiste a tus aves.

Martín amplió su sonrisa, el verde en sus ojos iluminándose.

—Ellas quisieron venir —canturreó antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar por el pequeño sendero del bosque, bajo los numerosos árboles y las abundantes hojas que tapaban el sol y sólo permitían que de éste entraran pequeños rayos. Manuel lo siguió al instante, seguido del huemul que caminaba a su mismo ritmo, bien cerca suyo y rozando su pelaje contra su brazo desnudo.

Ambos niños, a un paso calmado y pausado, pronto se fueron alejando del bosque y se encaminaron hacia un lago de agua turquesa y cristalina. Martín se sentó en la orilla y sonrió amplio mientras miraba hacia el frente. Más atrás, allá donde terminaba el lago, podían apreciarse las montañas que conforman la cordillera sumado al cielo despejado y el sol radiante que hacían del lugar todo un espectáculo. La vista era hermosa y Martín le había tomado cariño a la rutina de juntarse allí con la representación del pueblo Mapuche para conversar por un rato, siendo acompañados por el suave ruido de las aguas y los arboles mecerse con el viento junto a los animales que siempre se acercaban a ellos y se recostaban a su lado.

Escuchó pisadas detrás de él y se volteó para ver cómo Manuel y el huemul también se sentaban en la orilla.

—Ten —dijo Martín, extendiéndole a Manuel una pequeña bolsita de cuero. El niño la tomó casi al instante, alzando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios en el proceso, y la abrió con confianza, tomando un fruto de allí dentro y llevándoselo a la boca sin dudar. Tomó un par de frutos más y los colocó sobre sus manos, acercando estas hacia la cotorra que reposaba sobre el hombro de Martín. El ave ladeó su cabeza hacia Martín y el niño rio con ganas—. Ve, ve —murmuró en un tono de voz meloso y maternal.   
El ave no tardó en obedecer y voló hacia la mano de Manuel, comenzando a picotear la comida que le ofrecía. A la cotorra le siguió el cardenal y luego los dos gorriones. Todas revoloteando alrededor de Manuel y pidiéndole más comida, haciendo que el niño riera alegre y rebuscara con ganas más comida en la bolsita.

Con Martín se quedaron los dos horneros, quienes en ningún momento siquiera consideraron el volar lejos de la cabeza de Martín donde estaban refugiados.

—Vengan, vengan —murmuró Martín, muy dulce y muy despacio, mientras alzaba una de sus manos en el aire, con el dedo índice extendido. Ambas aves no tardaron en comprender y volaron hacia él, posando sus patas en el dedo del niño. Martín sonrió y se inclinó a besarles la cabeza y acariciarles las plumas—. Las quiero —susurró, casi inaudible. Pero Manuel lo escuchó.

—Y ellas también a ti —contestó—. Nuestros animales nos quieren mucho.

Martín se giró hacia él y no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada cuando vio a su vecino con las manos todas manchadas de frutos y las aves picándole sus largos mechones y despeinándolo más de lo que el viento ya había hecho. 

—Ojalá nuestra gente nos quisiera tanto como nuestros animales.

Manuel sonrió.

—En el fondo nos quieren —murmuró despacio, dirigiendo su atención hacia el huemul que jamás se había movido de al lado suyo. El ciervo, a penas Manuel se giró hacia él, alzó su cabeza y extendió su cuello para refregar su rostro contra la mejilla del niño. Manuel sonrió y le acarició la cabeza en respuesta—, pero los animales lo demuestran más.

Martín se le quedó viendo de reojo por un buen rato, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos de a poco. Las aves que estaban sobre Manuel, al ver que el niño no les ofrecía comida, volaron nuevamente hacia Martín. A pesar de que Martín también tenía las manos vacías. El rubio les acarició las plumas y la cabeza, con sus dedos rozó sus patas y su pico y les besó la cabeza a todas y cada una de ellas. 

—Porque los animales son puros, Manu, por eso.

**Author's Note:**

> El hornero es el ave nacional de Argentina, por ello las aves no se despegan de él en ningún momento, por más que Manuel les ofrezca comida. Manuel y Martín están en el “Parque nacional Torres del Paine” ubicado en Chile y considerado la octava maravilla del mundo (2013).


End file.
